Mushroom potato
Mushroom potatoes can be made by players at level 64 Cooking by adding mushroom and onion to a potato with butter. This does not require a range or fire and provides 55 Cooking experience, or 270.5 Cooking experience if the baked potato, pat of butter, fried mushrooms and fried onions are all made from scratch. - }} coins. * Churn a bucket of milk into a pat of butter (grants 40.5 experience). Profit: - }} coins. * Use the butter on the baked potato to make a potato with butter (grants 40 experience). Profit: - - }} coins. * Use a bittercap mushroom on a bowl to make sliced mushrooms (grants 1 experience). Profit: - }} coins. * Cook the sliced mushrooms on a fire or range to make fried mushrooms (grants 60 experience). Profit: - }} coins. * Use an onion on a bowl to produce a bowl of chopped onion (grants 1 experience). Profit: - }} coins. * Cook the chopped onion on a fire or range to make fried onions (grants 60 experience). Profit: - }} coins. * Use the bowl of fried mushrooms on the bowl of fried onions, resulting in a bowl of mushroom and onion (grants 120 experience). Profit: - - }} coins. * Use the mushroom and onion topping on the potato with butter to make a mushroom potato (grants 55 experience). Profit: - - }} coins. |servings=1 }} They are among the highest-single bite foods in the game, healing up to 200 life points each, depending on your Constitution level. However, it takes significantly more time to prepare a mushroom potato, and it is also more difficult to obtain one from the Grand Exchange. Those few players who make potatoes tend to make tuna potatoes instead as they are higher healing, more profitable, and only require 6 stages of preparation rather than the 8 to prepare a mushroom potato. As such, most players tend to use the far more readily available shark instead for high end single-bite healing. However, for players with lower Cooking and/or Fishing levels and low cash who cannot make or buy sharks, mushroom potatoes make a good quest and training food. The one problem with making this food is acquiring all the ingredients. It is recommended to buy some of the ingredients such as fried mushrooms and fried onions, as they are cheap and slow to make yourself. They also have an annoyingly high burn rate which makes it difficult to have enough. Potatoes for the food can easily be grown using the Farming skill, and then cooked. Butter is very expensive and so it is easier to make it yourself, using buckets of milk at the Cooking guild butter churn. Another place that has a churn closer to the bank is Yanille, though it is far from the G.E. and hard to teleport near to. Although making butter is extremely slow with almost no experience given, it is a less expensive alternative to buying butter. After making the potatoes with butter, it is easy enough to acquire the fried mushrooms and fried onions, combine them, and use them on the potatoes. Dropping monsters Category:Cooking Category:Food